


Morning Glow

by hushitisme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushitisme/pseuds/hushitisme
Summary: It wasn’t like this was something new anyways--staring--He had always watched.Always..“You’re a creep, you know that?”..Been drawn to that insufferable expression.





	

 

There was something about the american’s smile. Something too cocky that it was almost endearing.. It pulled him in, held his gaze long enough for blue eyes to meet purple ones.

 

He never looked away, unashamed of being caught. 

 

_ It wasn’t like this was something new anyways--staring--He had always watched.  _

 

_ Always.. _

 

“You’re a creep, you know that?” 

 

_..Been drawn to that insufferable expression. _

 

With an answering hum, Ivan tucked stray honey blond strands back into their place behind an ear, and for a beat, or two, his fingers lingered, the russian’s touch warm on Alfred’s cheek. Then, he brushed along flushed skin, gentle in the slow caress, only growing firm once Ivan guided his hand lower to touch along the other man’s jaw and down the column of his neck. 

 

He mapped Alfred with his fingertips, and Alfred let him.

 

Ivan said nothing as his gaze continued to search the meaning behind that all-American smile, but in all actuality, there probably was nothing to understand. 

 

Those curled lips, that made all the warmth in the younger nation able to melt the chiller emotions still in Ivan, could’ve held no further meaning, but to simply exist. And that was, for the most part, alright for now. 

 

Alfred drew in a breath, sighed, as his expression softened, lacking that smirk once Ivan’s cold skin reached the dip at his collarbone. The change in expression brought Ivan’s hand to a halt, their connected gaze broken with a blink and downward glance from them both.

  
  


“I should go..” Ivan heard Alfred say; he would’ve agreed, if he hadn’t know that neither nation planned on leaving the comfort of this bed any time soon. 

 

So, Ivan remained silent.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't ever continue from this unless like in short drabbles..


End file.
